Snap!
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsayLucy post ep oneshot, 6x10. Danny and Lindsay unknowingly play Snap... at the same store... at the same time.


**A/N: Sleep won writing today. Stressful class and no Lindsay in the episode resulted in me bashing out this story in order for me to calm down! So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Any feedback is really appreciated. **

* * *

_Post ep oneshot, season 6; episode 10: Death House_

* * *

Danny thrust his coat over his brown sweater as he headed out the door of the crime lab and turned down the road. He'd told Mac he was taking off for an hour to pick up something he'd been meaning to get, but had been putting off for the longest time.

He glanced down at his phone as he pulled it out of his jeans pocket and sighed.

He loved that both Lindsay and Lucy were safe, tucked up in their apartment; but for him it really sucked that he no longer got to spend as much time with Lindsay as what he used to at work.

And, even though she was waiting for him when he got home, he missed her.

A lot.

He almost felt silly; he had the rest of his life to spend with her. And this was only a short time in their life, and he knew that Lindsay and Lucy _should _be together and _should_ be at home; not having some babysitter in everyday of the week looking after their daughter when Lindsay was perfectly able to. And wanted to.

Lindsay's four days on, four days off was working well. He couldn't deny that Lindsay was coming to work more refreshed and happier in that she got to spend a substantial amount of time with her daughter...

But the childish, jealous part of him felt angry that he couldn't see his wife and daughter as much as what he wanted to.

With the holiday season fast approaching, things were beginning to get on top of Danny. He had Christmas parties coming out of his ears; realitives coming from out of town – hell, out of state to see them on their first Christmas as a family. And he appreciated it. He did. He just wanted the world to stop for fifty seconds so that he could get his mind straight on what he needed to get in order to make things perfect for them.

The case back at the lab; the eighty something year old case that wasn't hurting anyone could wait for an hour while he did some long overdue Christmas card shopping.

* * *

Checking her phone for what seemed like the millionth time, Lindsay let out a small breath before placing her cell phone in one of the cup holders on Lucy's stroller.

She loved spending time with her daughter; but she had to admit that somewhere, deep, deep, deep down inside of her, she was missing out on solving cases like what Danny was currently working. And as much as she hated to admit it, it was starting to get to her.

Deep down inside though. Deep, deep down inside.

"Gah!"

Lindsay giggled as she moved Lucy's bobble hat away from her eyes. From her upside down position, Lindsay stuck her tongue out at her daughter, eliciting a shriek of giggles from the baby girl.

Lindsay smiled to herself at her daughter's musical giggle before continuing her stroll toward her intended destination.

Embracing the Christmas festive season in full spirit Lindsay took in a deep breath of the cold December air as it stung her lungs.

"Mama!"

"Yes baby?" Lindsay asked as she hung her head over Lucy's stroller so that she could see her daughter from her upside down position. "Can Mommy help you?"

"Dada!" Lucy cried with her arms flailing in front of her randomly.

"Daddy's at work princess pea; remember how he said bye bye?"

"Dada!"

"Daddy's busy saving the world, baby girl." Lindsay sighed. "We'll call him later, k?"

"Dada!"

"I think I preferred when all you could say was Mama."

"Dada!" Lucy cried, becoming frustrated.

"Really? Tell me more." Lindsay said with a sigh as she carefully got both her and Lucy into the store she was heading for. "Tell me all about it."

"Dada, dada, gah!"

"Yes, I agree." Lindsay said as she gazed at the displays, looking for her intended target.

"Dada!"

"Mhmm," Lindsay acknowledged her daughter as she finally found her display. "Alright baby girl. Bear with Mommy for two minutes here, k?"

"Dada!"

"Yeah, we're here for Daddy," Lindsay nodded as she moved around the stroller and began looking through the wide array of Christmas Cards. "I need your help, k? Can you help Mommy?"

"Mama!"

Lindsay smiled to herself as she thumbed through the Hallmark display of Christmas Cards.

She rolled her eyes as she slowly made her way through the abundance of cards. There was ones with the usual ugly holly leaf designs, with Dad written across the top in some fancy pants calligraphy writing that was just anything but Lucy's daddy.

So, she kept on looking; desperate to find a cute card design of some sort. Something that would make her heart skip a beat if she was to open it.

But alas, her luck seemed to be running thin.

* * *

Danny's heart caught in his throat as he stalled for a moment.

He dared not to breathe as he tried to listen, trying to figure out whether or not what he was hearing was correct.

He shook his head in disagreement with what his ears were telling him, and he instead continued to thumb through the variety of Christmas cards that sat proudly on the hallmark shelf, trying to find one perfect for his wife.

He didn't want an overly sappy one, nothing cliché either. Just something that really got across how much he loved, and appreciated his wife.

Not that he needed a Hallmark card to show her that.

"What about this one, Lucy? Would Daddy like this one?"

Danny's ears peaked up. He was 99.9 percent positive he'd just heard his wife. That or he was hearing things.

"DADA!"

That was definitely his baby girl. He wasn't so sure about that hearing stuff anymore.

He placed his card down on the shelf and carefully tiptoed his way around the aisle and poked his head round.

There, before his eyes was his wife and daughter searching for his first Christmas card from Lucy to Daddy.

He smiled and cleared his throat before disappearing and making his way through the store away from them. He pulled out his cell, and stood where he could see them, but she couldn't see him.

He held the phone to his ear and smiled as he watched her juggle Lucy, the card in her hand and the cellphone with ease.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby," Danny said quietly as he watched her with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Making lunch," She smiled as she wiggled a card in front of Lucy. "Lucy's napping so I thought I'd make myself something substantial. What about you?"

Danny licked his lips and desperately fought back the laugh at her blatant lie. "Aww. I'm just working on being a secret agent."

"Oh right, for the case?" she asked as she picked up another card.

"Something like that," he smiled. "So, what are you making?"

Lindsay stalled for a second and desperately searched the display of cards for some inspiration of what she could be making. "A turkey sandwich."

"That's substantial?" Danny mused.

"It's legit," Lindsay cried. "How's the case coming?"

"Fine. How long did it take Lucy to go to sleep?"

"Not long." Lindsay lied, "I might take her out later on."

"When she's woken up from her nap?" Danny inquired. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Where might you go? Card shop?"

Lindsay stood still and glanced towards the security camera. "Daniel, are you at the lab?"

"Why?" he chuckled at the use of his first name. "You worried I've tapped into the camera and stalked you?"

"A little," she said with concern. "What with that case a few weeks back..."

"No, I'm a little closer to home than at the lab."

Lindsay glanced around. "Are you going to like come down from the ceiling, ninja style or something?"

"Somebody's got an overactive imagination." Danny mused. "No, actually, we were both doing some sneaky shopping at the same time."

Lindsay blinked and turned in the only direction she hadn't looked in. Danny winked at her before hanging up his cell and heading towards her as she broke out into a massive grin.

She rolled her eyes and put her cards she'd picked back on the display reached her hand towards her husband, pulling him close to her. "Do I even want to ask?"

"I was here getting your Christmas card," Danny smirked as he stuck his tongue out at Lucy. "And apparently great minds think alike."

"Dada!"

"You sure are awake for being in the middle of naptime, Lucy Messer." Danny said, his eyes gazing down at his wife.

"I didn't want you to think we were out getting you a... I'm so busted."

"Yes you are," he smirked at her as he snuggled Lucy to his chest and pressed a kiss to Lindsay's temple. "So which ones were you thinking of getting me?"

She smiled and sighed as she glanced at Lucy before reaching to her card. "That one. It had a matching Mommy and Daughter card for husband and Daddy, so I thought I'd go cutesy and buy you that."

Danny bit his lip before turning on his heel and walking away from her.

"It wasn't that bad!" Lindsay cried as her hands went to the stroller's handlebar. "I thought it was cute!"

Danny reappeared around the corner with one hand wrapped around Lucy and her squishy coat, the other behind his back. "Tell me you're not bullshittin'."

"Or else what? The envelope gets it?"

Danny rolled his eyes at her before he revealed the two cards that was hidden behind his back. Lindsay blinked at them before glancing at her own. They were the exact counterparts to hers, except for it was from Danny and Lucy to Lindsay.

"No way." Lindsay cried. "No way did we just pick the same cards."

"We did," Danny smirked as he handed them to her. "We would have had the full set. Imagine that."

Lindsay shook her head in disbelief. "No way, there's just.... Do we really know each other that well?"

"They say you learn somethin' new every day..."

Lindsay broke into a huge smile. "I say we buy them."

"But we know exactly what our Christmas cards are like."

"Exactly." Lindsay smiled. "Ten years from now, we'll get all giggly about how we..."

"... Giggly?" Danny interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, we'll belly bounce each other and slam our beers together in celebration..."

"... that's better." He smirked sarcastically.

"... of how we matched our cards perfectly."

Danny winked at her. "That's not all that matches about us."

Lindsay blushed and rolled her eyes. "You got time for lunch? I'm craving..."

"... Craving?!" Danny cried as he glanced at Lucy. "Lindsay....!?! Are you..."

"Figure of speech," she said with a pat to his cheek. "Don't worry. You're good, but you're not that good, honey."

He let out a breath and pressed a kiss to Lucy's temple. "Thank god for that, eh, Lu?!"

"Wanna go to the deli down the road? Do you have time?"

"I have a half an hour before I told Mac I'd be back. Go pay for the cards and I'll strap Lu in."

Lindsay nodded and accepted Danny's wallet as he handed it to her.

Crouching down in front of Lucy's stroller, he settled her into the buggy and stuck his tongue out at his baby girl. "Daddy missed you today sweetheart." He began. "Did you miss Daddy?"

Lucy reached out to him and grabbed his nose.

"Argh!" Danny cried playfully. "You got my nose!"

Lucy shrieked with happiness as she squeezed his nose tighter in her little fist. "DADA!"

Lindsay giggled as she bent down next to Danny and slipped his wallet into his pocket before pulling Lucy's little fist away from Danny's nose. She then set to on strapping a wiggling Lucy in. "Are you hungry, Lu? Want some lunch?"

Slamming her little fists on her tray table in answer, Lindsay smiled as she stood up and carefully helped Danny to his feet. "Food? Then we'll send you back to work?"

"Food then you'll kick me to curb and send me on my way. Sounds good."

"You said it," Lindsay smirked as she took hold of Lucy's stroller.

Lindsay got Lucy's stroller out of the card store and Danny smiled as he reached around Lindsay's small frame once she was on the footpath. He took hold of the stroller's handles over his wife's hands; so that he effectively enclosed her in a protective shield.

Yes, missing his wife at work sucked.

But it made spending time with her all that more special.

* * *

**Once again, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Feedback is really appreciated and will make my crappy day. :)**


End file.
